Shiroi Chloe
Chloe Shiroi (白い黒エ Shiroi Kuroe) is a minor character from [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!|''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!]]. She started to date Kimi Ogura in episode 19, which makes Chie mad. She has turned into '''Cure Hexerei '(キュアルミエール Kyuā Hexerei) in Kimi's mind but she is not a real Pretty Cure. Personality Chloe is usually a kind lady and as normal as other people, but she is a woman of literature, which causes her to have a big imagination about the world around her. Her strategies are pretty clever. However, she is scared to discover alternative routes that aren't to her norm. History While going to a popular Noh theatre, Chie Nagai meets Kimi's girlfriend, Chloe. After revealing that Kimi's "pet name" was "Twinkle", Chie gets the feeling that Chloe is probably getting on her nerves on purpose. Chie likes twinkies, and the names "Chie" and "Chloe" are not that off from each other. Later, Kimi and Chloe have a talk about which Noh is which, but Chloe has brought her to a supernatural-like Noh that Kimi says that she absolutely doesn't need to see, considering the I.S.A.. Chloe says that the play is about the romantic stuff, not the ghost in particular, but then a real ghost comes in. The audience scatters, but Shungo Goto and the I Gotchas get the ghost in time. Chloe is impressed that the team isn't the I.S.A., but Kimi is suspicious. On episode 22, Chie has a talk with Kimi about Chloe being very suspicious and that Kimi may probably reject her, considering Kimi's romantic history. Chie says this so Kimi would consider it and then Chie would flirt with her so they could date. Kimi says that that is far from the truth and that flowcharts don't matter. I'll talk about her role in CGPC28 when I make CGPC28. In the end of the story, after Chloe and Kimi break up, Chloe is seen with a girl named Yukime. Kimi doesn't care, but Chie smirks. Relationships * Ogura Kimi - Kimi and Chloe, at least for a little bit, were a couple, but have broken up somewhere near the finale. * Nagai Chie - Chie and Chloe don't have the best relationship, considering their relation to Kimi. Chie sees Chloe as naive while Chloe sees Chie as egotistical. * Timothy - Chloe doesn't like him because he stole her girlfriend for a "stroll on the beach". Etymology Shiroi: (白) literally means "white". I don't know what (い) means besides of "i" Chloe: A name for Demeter that means "blooming" or "fertility" in Greek. However, her romaji first name has "黒" (kuro) in it so her full name might mean "black and white". Trivia * Chloe (at least at this point) is the second confirmed lesbian in Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure series, obviously after her girlfriend Kimi. * Chloe is the anime equivalent of the IDW Ghostbusters character Roger Baugh. * Chloe was actually going to be named Roger Shirley and be a dude, but this was scrapped to keep Kimi as a lesbian and not to over complicate things. ** The first name was given to Roger Russo. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Cures